Love Chat : A descoberta do verdadeiro amor
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Tudo começa quando Uchiha Sasuke,sem nada para fazer,já quase morrendo de tédio,resolve entrar num chat,lá conheceu uma pessoa,mas não contava que ela seria o seu grande amor... SasuxHina!LAST CHAP.ON!
1. Trailer

Yoo minna!Essa é uma fanfic nova que escrevi para compensar o Hiatus das outras fanfics...(e apaguei alguns que estava em hiatus)! Bem...Espero que gostem!

**Título:**Love ChatA descoberta do verdadeiro amor

**Resumo:**Tudo começa quando Uchiha Sasuke,sem nada para fazer,já quase morrendo de tédio,resolve entrar num chat,lá conheceu uma pessoa,mas não contava que ela seria o seu grande amor...

**Casal:**Descubra se puder!(Malvada)

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Trailer**

**Love Chat**

**A descoberta do verdadeiro amor**

_**Era uma tarde como outra qualquer...**_

-Ahhh!Esse tédio está me matando...-Dizia o Uchiha Sasuke entediado.

_**Bem...Não para o Jovem Uchiha...**_

-Ah...Vamos ver o que temos na Internet.

_**Até que encontra um site de Chat**_

-Interessante...Talvez esse Chat mate o meu tédio.

_**Ele começou a conversar com uma garota**_

-Então escreve da aonde?

-_Escrevo de Yokohama e você?_

-Eu escrevo de Konoha...

_**A sua amiga ganhou uma viagem de graça..**_

-Sasuke!!!!

-O que foi Set-chan??

-Sasuke!!!Acredita que eu ganhei uma viagem tudo pago até Yokohama e fazer o que quiser por lá??

-E?-Sasuke perguntava interessado

-Então...Você,eu,Ino e Shikamaru podemos ir até lá não?

-Bem...Está bem,eu vou!

-Quem diria!O anti-social vai viajar!-dizia ironicamente a garota á sua frente.

_**E por ironia do destino ele esbarra com a garota com quem conversava há meses...**_

-Gomen nasai...-Dizia a garota com quem Sasuke esbarrara.

-Ah não foi nada...Estava meio distraído e...Ahn...Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke...Lembra que a gente se fala há um tempão?

-Ah é verdade!

_**Eles se conheceram de "verdade" até que Sasuke se via completamente apaixonada pela garota.**_

-...Eu...Te amo...

A garota apenas arregalou os olhos,antes de pronunciar algo,Sasuke tomou os lábios da garota á sua frente,no meio da queima de fogos de artifícios do típico festival de verão de Yokohama.

_**Love Chat,estréia em breve **_

_**Nas telas da essa será a minha nova fanfic,espero que gostem do trailer,bem,eu vou indo por aqui...**_

Jaa ne!!

Bye!!! o/


	2. Cap 1:Tédio

Yoo minna!Bem,este é o primeiro cap. de Love Chat:A descoberta do verdadeiro amor,Eu fiquei feliz que teve gente que leu essa fic...bem,vamos parar de escrever baboseiras e começar a escrever a fanfic.

**Quantidade de capítulos:**Em torno 4 a 5 capítulos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap.1:Tédio**

Uchiha Sasuke olhava o teto da sala de aula pela enésima vez,estava entediado...aliás o mundo era um tédio e muito problemático...Se sentiu um Shikamaru da vida quando teve esse pensamento,olhou ao redor,viu Um par de gente dormindo.Afinal era aula de matemática,uma das mais chatas e que tem a professora mais besta e fácil de enganar no planeta,seu nome era Shizune(gomem xD),enquanto sem sucesso,tentava chamar a atenção aos alunos do 1º ano do ensino médio,ele olhara ao seu relógio,faltava apenas 4 minutos para o término das aulas,olhou para fora,era primavera,e eles acabaram de se formar,e várias cerejeiras floresciam pintando de rosa-claro as ruas de Konohame á sua frente estava a Setsuna,sua melhor amiga,desenhando a paisagem vista da janela.

Logo bate o sinal,e como se fosse combinado,todos se levantam ao mesmo tempo,todos arrumam o material e saem desorganizadamente.

-Sasuke!-Setsuna chamara pelo amigo,fazendo ele virar-se e olhar para a garota,ela tinha os olhos azuis-gelo,cabelos negros com mechas marrom-claro,quase indo para o loiro,um sorrisinho inocente e aparentava ser uma garotinha de 13 anos.-Me espera!Você sabe que eu odeio ficar e andar sozinha!

-Mas tem tanta gente!Tem o Shikamaru a Ino...Chouji...

-Ah mais a casa deles fica na direção oposta da minha e a sua casa fica no lado da minha!

Sasuke se deu por vencido,se virou para ir embora.

-Ah que seja...

Setsuna o seguiu,antes que ela fosse ficar para trás,o alcança puxando conversa novamente.

-Você soube da promoção da Shinobi Corp,a agência de turismo&Doces??

-...Eu acho que sim...

-Yare,yare...A promoção é a seguinte:Você compra 4 produtos deles,manda seus dados pessoais,responde uma pergunta idiota sobre:"Por que você acho que deveria ganhar uma viagem com tudo pago á Okinawa ou Yokohama com direito á mais 3 acompanhantes?"Você simplesmente responde e manda isso por cartas,e você espera ser o sorteado.Só isso.

-Que coisa mais idiota.Isso é só para aumentar os lucros.

-...Bem,eu mandei!O que você tem contra isso?

-Nada contra...Já que você é uma pessoa feliz,e não posso fazer nada.

-...Mal-humor neh?Sasuke tar com mal-humor neh?

Sasuke riu diante a ação da garota á sua frente.

-...Vamos tomar sorvete??-Dizia Setsuna puxando Sauke á uma sorveteria.-Tou morrendo de fome.

-Não sabia que seu almoço era sorvete-soltara um comentário irônico deixando a sua amiga mal-humorada.

-Ah me deixa ser feliz!

-Mais feliz que isso impossível.

Os dois tomaram novamente o caminho para casa tomando seus sorvetes,pistacho e baunilha,é...essa dupla e meio oposta.Até que chega á casa da Setsuna,a sua família era pequena:Sua baachan,seus irmãos,o seu gato chamado Wantan e ela.Seus pais vivem trabalhando no exterior,então Sasuke não conhecera os pais dela ainda.

-Bem,valeu meu amigo guarda-costas!Até mais!

Sasuke se dirige á casa ao lado,entra em casa,suspira,a sua casa estava vazia como sempre.A sua família era pequena:Seu irmão,seu pai e sua mãe.

Subiu ao seu quarto,jogou sua mochila num canto qualquer,tirara a gravata que fazia parte do uniforme e se jogou na cama.Ficou ali por alguns minutos.

-Ahhh!Esse tédio está me matando...-Dizia o Sasuke entediado.Logo se levanta e vai em direção ao seu computador. -Ah...Vamos ver o que temos na Internet.-dizia enquanto ligava o seu computador e conectava á Internet.

Sasuke ficou mexendo no seu orkut,suspira,só havia mensagens do seu fã-clube,apagou a todas as mensagens,respondeu algumas do seu amigo Naruto que viva em Yokohama faz um tempinho,do irmão da Setsuna o Hideki e alguns do Masato,mais um irmão da Setsuna ambos mais velhos e estavam no 2º ano da faculdade lá de Tokyo.

Só que como Uchiha Sasuke estava atacado naquele dia,nada lhe satisfazia naquele momento,queira novos contatos,de preferência uma pessoa que não fosse escandalosa,que o entendesse,ou apenas para jogar conversa a procurar salas de chats,de preferência com poucas pessoas.Até que o encontra.

-Interessante...Talvez esse Chat mate o meu tédio.

Entrou no Chat e lá dentro só estava uma tal de SmilE e Blue Lady e a SmilE começou a puxar conversa.

**SmilE diz:**

_**Boa-tarde!**_

**Chidori diz:**

_Tarde._

**SmilE diz:**

_**Como vai?**_

**Chidori diz:**

_Bem,a não ser esse tédio vai bem sim e você??_

**SmilE diz:**

_**Ah vou bem...**_

**Blue Lady sai da sala.**

**Chidori diz:**

_Então escreve da aonde?_

**SmilE diz:**

_**Escrevo de Yokohama e você?**_

Sasuke pensara que a cidade de Yokohama lhe perseguia naquele dia,mas afastou esse pensamento e resolvel continuar a conversa

**Chidori diz:**

_Eu escrevo de Konoha..._

Sasuke passou a tarde conversando com a garota,tocaram seus msn e passaram meses e meses conversando,Sasuke a adicionara no orkut e sem perceber a SmilE virou sua outra confidente além da sua amiga Setsuna.

-Sasuke!Você têm andado tão longe??Arranjou uma namorada e não me contou??

-Não...Não é nada...É impressão sua!

-Será??Ah mas tudo bem!Então...O que você achou da prova de hoje??

-...-

-Sasuke??Uchiha Sasuke!Tem alguém nessa cabeça aí??

-...A prova não tava difícil...-Dizia Sasuke se distanciando da garota e a deixando ali.

-Sasuke tem agido tão estranhamente esses últimos meses...Queria falar uma coisa á ele...Mas esquece!Primeiro falarei para a Ino e o Shikamaru e depois falo com aquele anti-social-no mundo da lua.

**Tsuzuku...8D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gostaram??Odiaram??Enviem suas opniões!!!

**Agradeço á todas que me mandaram reviews!!!**

Bjoos!!!

F  
U  
U  
U  
U  
I  
!!!!!


	3. Cap2:Férias A viagem para Yokohama Pt1

Yoo minna! o/ Espero que gostem desse cap. o/

**Disclaimer:**O anime Naruto não me pertence,tampouco os direitos autoriais...

**Fanfic feita sem intenção de ganhar dinheiro,apenas feita por intenção dessa garotinha feliz divulgar a História e a criatividade desta.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap.2:Férias!A viagem para Yokohama!**

**Parte I**

Era tarde de Verão,fazia um calor de rachar,Sasuke estava tomando seu sorvete aproveitando o seu primeiro dia de férias.

-Ahhh...Finalmente férias!-dizia Sasuke se jogando no sofá da sua sala,e logo após foi encomodado pelo barulho da campainha lá fora,olha pelo olho mágico e logo abriu era a Setsuna.

-Sasuke!!!!

-O que foi Set-chan??

-Sasuke!!!Acredita que eu ganhei uma viagem tudo pago até Yokohama e fazer o que quiser por lá??

-E?-Sasuke perguntava interessado

-Então...Você,eu,Ino e Shikamaru podemos ir até lá não?

-Bem...Está bem,eu vou!

-Quem diria!O anti-social vai viajar!-dizia ironicamente a garota á sua frente.-...Mas...Você não ia viajar??

-...Bem...Esse ano não.

-Milage duplo!

-Que dia vai ser a viagem??

-Serve daqui á 4 dias??

-O que??Por que me avisou na última hora??

-É que tentei te dizer há semanas!Mas...Você nunca prestava atenção no que eu dizia!

-...Tá bom...Talvez amanhã te dou a resposta!Tchau Setsuna.

Setsuna nem respondeu e deu as costas ao Uchiha e saiu andando em direção á loja da sua Baachan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4 dias depois...**

Sasuke chegara no aeroporto com as suas 2 malas,e Setsuna esperava por ele mais Shikamaru e Ino.

-Setsuna!Desculpa por não falar direito com você esses dias...-Sasuke usava camiseta azul-marinho,bermuda preta e um all-star azul-marinho

-Ah não faz mal...-Ela segurava apenas uma mízera mala e uma mochila,usava sua costumeira camiseta branca,por baixo da regata usava uma camiseta manga comprida preta,usava uma calça capri preta,e all-star roxo de cano alto.

Ino chegara com 3 malas,e Shikamaru segurava uma delas mais as suas 2 malas.Ino estava com saia jeans azul-marinho,que chegavam acima dos joelhos,um all-star preto e uma regata branca.Shikamaru estava com uma camiseta verde,all-star preto e bermuda preta.

-Nossa Ino,pensei que fôssemos viajar,e não mudar de estado.-dizia Setsuna sarcasticamente.

-Ah mas nessas malas tem as coisas mais essenciais para mim!

-Tá...E aí Shika!Tudo bem??

-Tudo problemático...-dizia o rapaz de um modo preguiçoso.

_No portão 1,vôo nº 4102,indo para Yokohama partirá em instantes._

Eles fizeram o check in rapidamente e despacharam as malas,entraram no portão 1 e aguardaram o momento da decolagem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mais ou menos 2 horas depois...**

-Ahhh...Finalmente...Yokohama!Aí vamos nós!!! \o/-Setsuna estava completamente no clima.

-Setsuna...-Sasuke chamara pela amiga,que logo parara com a algazarra-...Pode tentar não dar muita bandeira??

-Claro que simmmm n.nv

Todos entram no Areto porto e logo Setsuna começa a gritar.

-\o/ Que chaveiro binitinho!!!-apontando pra um chaveiro de caveira e de um golfinho,e logo olha para os seus amigos.-Vamos fazer vaquinha para comprar todos os chaveiros dessa loja??

-O.O-Foi a reação dos três,até o Shikamaru que estava sonolento acordou de vez.

-Que garota problemática...¬¬

-Ah...Onegai!!!Pelo menos compra o golfinho???

-Você não tem dinheiro não??

-...Bem...Hn...Tou lisa!

-SUA BAKAAAA!-Gritou os três.

-Ah...Não exagera...Estar lisa...É mentira!Hauhauhaiuhaiuhaiouha-Dizia Setsuna morrendo de rir.-Nooossa!!!As suas caras...Devia ter tirado foto!!!

-¬¬ Ah...Baka...¬¬

-Bem,vamos indo...A gente ainda tem que pegar as malas,pegar o táxi até o hotel 5 estrelas...

-O que??

-Ah...Eu não tinha falado né??O hotel 5 estrelas também faz parte do pacote...Aí depois disso podemos fazer o que quizer com 80,000 ryous.

-O.O

-É por isso que sortearam apenas 2 pacotes:um para Okinawa e outra para Yokohama.

-Nooosa!Que sortuda!!!-Dizia a Ino abraçando a amiga.

-Er...Bem...Eu não pedi para que me abraçasse.-Ino a solta-Bem..Vamos logo pegar as malas e nos despachar daqui...

-Er...Com licença,vocês foram os sortudos que ganharam o pacote da viagem de Yokohama??-Dizia um garoto de gossas sombrancelhas e cabaça de cuia,acompanhado de um homem...Idêntico ao garoto.

-Er...Sim??

-PARABÉNS!!!-Jogaram confetis no quarteto.-Eu Sou Maito Gai,que acompanhará vocês até o Shinobi Grand Pallace.

-Eu sou Rock Lee,fiel seguidor de Maito Gai.

Ambos fizeram pose de Nice Guy fazendo descer milhares de gota pela cabeça do quarteto.

-Vamos!Por aqui!!

-E as malas??

-Devem estar no hotel!!

O quarteto seguira essa dupla verde apressadamente,até que encontraram uma limusine,deixando os quatro impressionados.

-Isso também faz parte do pacote??-Perguntara Setsuna.

-Nah...Que nada!Cortesia da casa!O que estão esperando??Entrem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles chegam no hotel,e ficam boquiabertos,afinal aquele hotel era um palácio ou um hotel??

A fonte que ficava na entrada principal era enorme e lindíssima,tinha algumas estátuas na fonte,a escadaria era feita de granizo,brilhando como se fosse novo,ao entrarem se assustaram ainda mais,a recepção era muito luxuosa,arranjos de flores espalhados estrategicamente pelo salão,quadros e obras de arte.

-Olá moça!-mostra o ticket-Então..Que quarto??

-Quartos 205,206,207 e 208...-Entregando as chaves.-Boa estada!

-Arigatou!!n.n

-Aliás...Quantos dias ficaremos aqui??

-...Exatamente 1 mês e meio!Aliás a gente pode ir á uns 3 festivais nesse meio tempo!Uma...Em Utsunomiya,outra em Tokyo e outra em Yokohama(se eu não me engano as três são bem próximas...meia hora de trem...eu acho xD)

-o.O E a escola??

-Vocês acham por que diabos não chamei a Akane em vez da Ino??Ela via pegar a matéria para a gente!Só isso!-abre o quarto-Esqueçamos isso e...-fica boquiaberta-O.O que quato...-perdera as palavras.

-Enorme?-Dissera o Sasuke arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Isso!Aliás...Vamos deixar as nossas malas e irmos para...-vê o guia de Yokohama-Sea Paradise,que acabou de ser inaugurada...

-É o que essa Sea Paradise??

-Parque de diversões e também têm aquários,aonde eles tem vários peixes lá.

-Ah...Que seja...-Dissera o Sasuke.

-Tanto Faz-Dissera a Ino.

-Que probelmático.-dissera o Shikamaru.

-...Ah vamos lá!1 mês e meio passa rápido!Vamos pessoal!!Mais ânimo!!! \o/

-Tá ok...-Disseram os trem e uni-son.

-_"Se eu não tivesse nessa viagem,esses três não iriam aproveitar nada nada na viagem ¬¬"_-Pensera Setsuna empurrando os três até a estação de trem,e eles viram a vista do mar...Já que o trem passava em cima da praia(que chique...andei nisso!8D)

Uns 10 minutos eles chegaram ao destino,o local não estava totalmente cheio...Estava na medida.

-AHH! \o/Chegamos!!!Vamos na montanha russa!!

Setsuna puxava os três,quando chegaram lá,viram uma montanha russa enorme,que a metade dela "atravessava" a praia.

Esperaram a fila andar,e logo chegaram a vez deles,Ino se sentou ao lado do Shikamaru ao meio,Sasuke sozinho mais para o fundo e Setsuna lá no fundão.Logo começou a correr,quando chegou na primeira descida,Ino gritara,e segurara a mão do Shikamaru,que corara com o gesto da garota,Sasuke inespressivo como sempre e Setsuna rindo.

Passou-se 2 minutos,finalmente a montanha russa parara.

-Ahh!Que legal!Vamos de novo??-Perguntara Setsuna

-NÃO!!!-Gritaram os três.

-Ah...Então tá bom!Vamos!

Setsuna saíra andando,e Sasuke se perde deles no meio da multidão,ele fica procurando seus amigos,até que esbarra numa garota.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\o/ Bem...Esse cap. saiu mais rápido que eu imaginava!!

Valeu pelas revieeewssss!!\o/

**Akasuna no Lihu**

**Binutti-chan**

Bem...Pessoas!!

Até loguinho!!!

Sayonara!!!


	4. Cap3:Férias A viagem para Yokohama Pt2

Yoo minna! o/ Espero que gostem desse cap. o/ Demorou um pokin eu sei u.u mas a minha escola é tão chata que eu fui obrigada a ficar de reforço já que sou atrasada em relação á escola ¬¬(Nunca estudem numa escola particular ¬¬ Principalmente quando for seu primeiro ano da sua vida a estudar numa.¬¬) E ficava sem tempo para a fanfic. xD Para você ter idéia,a Broken Wing(minha outra fanfic),o cap. 8 foi feito praticamente no mês passado e até esses dias não conseguia publicar...Por que??Falta de tempo ¬¬

**Fonte de inspiração de hoje:**I'm with you e Things I'll never say-ambas da Avril Lavigne

**Disclaimer:**O anime Naruto não me pertence,tampouco os direitos autoriais...

**Fanfic feita sem intenção de ganhar dinheiro,apenas feita por intenção dessa garotinha feliz divulgar a História e a criatividade desta,baseada completamente nas fotos e na viagem dela para Yokohama,Utsunomiya Tokyo e Kumamoto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap.3: Férias!A viagem para Yokohama!**

**Parte II**

Setsuna saíra andando,e Sasuke se perde deles no meio da multidão,ele fica procurando seus amigos,até que esbarra numa garota.Ele ajudara a garota a se levantar,ela por sua vez fizera uma reverência.

-Gomen nasai...-Dissera a garota com quem Sasuke esbarrara.

-Ah não foi nada...Estava meio distraído e-olha para a garota pela primeira vez,e teve a impressão que já a tinha visto,dá um dos seu famosos sorrisos(Sorriso Sasuke xD)-...Ahn...Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke...Lembra que a gente se fala há um tempão?

-Ah é verdade!-Dissera a garota olhando nos olhos do Sasuke,e corando logo em seguida.-Hyuuga Hinata praser.-Dissera ela.-Bem...Gomenasai ne.

-Como eu já disse...Não foi nada...

-Aliás..Eu pensei que estivesse em Konoha...

-...É era para eu estar lá...Mas a minha melhor amiga ganhou uma viagem da soube da promoção da Shinobi Corp,a agência de turismo&Doces.-disse ele se lembrando da frase da Setsuna de alguns meses atrás.

-...Legal...Aliás...Essa empresa é da minha família...-dissera ela distraidamente enquanto eles caminhavam pelo parque.

-..._"Não sabia dessa o.o"_Deve ser legal seu pai ser um dono de uma empresa.-dissera o Sasuke distraído(putz...Esses dois é um cabeça de vento ou é impressão minha????õ.õ)

Passaram a tarde conversando,se alguém que não os conhecesse,diria que eram namorados...

-Bem,Sasuke-san eu tenho que ir...

-Tudo bem...Mas me prometa uma coisa:Me chame apenas de Sasuke-kun ou de Sasuke.Não quero que me chame com tanta formalidade.

-Está bem...Então até então Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke sorrira,ele dera um beijo na maçã do rosto da Hinata,que por sua vez,ficara mais vermelha que um pimentão vermelho.

-A-Té lo-logo...-Hinata se virou para a saída do parque totalmente corada e constrangida.Sasuke ficou olhando a garota se distanciar,mas logo a sua atenção foi voltada para os berros bem familiar vindo na sua direção.

-Sasukeeee!!!Mal chegou em Yokohama e já catou uma menina?!?!?!?-Perguntava uma voz familiar e bem nostálgico.

-Dobe!-Dissera com seu típico sorriso.

-É não perde tempo mesmo...-Dissera a Setsuna logo atrás.

-E Ino e Shikamaru??-Perguntara Sasuke mudando de assunto.

-Ninguém merece ficar de vela.¬¬

-Ah...Aleluia os dois em...

-É...-Concordara os dois.

-Já conhecia o Naruto Setsuna??

-Nem...A Ino "esbarrou" no Naruto...Aí conheci ele só isso...Quem diria o amigo do anti-social é bem barulhento...-dizia a Setsuna com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.-Aliás vamos no festival de Utsunomiya hoje??-Vendo o seu guia turístico que ela comprara de Utsunomiya.-...Bem...Vamos demorar mais ou menos em torno de uma hora...uma hora e meia...

-...Que seja...-Sasuke dissera meio longe...

-VAMOSSS!!!o/-dissera o Naruto completamente animado.

-A conversa não chegou até você...-Dissera Setsuna cortando a onda do Naruto e este por sua vez,ficara triste.-Hahahaha!!!Mentira!!!-dissera Setsuna rachando o bico.

-Ela tem problema mental??-Perguntara o Naruto estranhando o comportamento da garota.

-...Ás vezes acho que ela fugiu do manicônio...

-Bem...Vamos tomar sorvete???-Setsuna dissera puxando os dois sem esperar pela resposta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estavam todos de volta para o hotel.Todos se preparavam para ir para o festival.

Ino estava com uma yukata roxa com estampas de cosmos,soltara seu cabelo e fizera um baby liss na ponta do cabelo,umas presilhas para enfeitar o cabelo e usava uma geta roxa(será que existe õ.õ),fizera uma leve maquiagem.

Setsuna estava com uma yukata azul-claro com um certo degradê no tecido,fazendo que á medida que chegava perto da barra,escurecesse a coloração,com estampa de delicadas flores brancas,estava com o cabelo solto e com um jasmim enorme(artificial) presa no cabelo para completar uma geta preta e apenas passara um gloss transparente.

Ah...Os meninos??Estavam como sempre(sem idéias para a roupa x.x)

Andavam calmamente pelo festival bem movimentado.

Se divertiram para caramba,Setsuna só comia algodão doce no festival e brincava como se fosse uma criança(não tem jeito...Pessoas de sagitário são eternas crianças! xD)...Aliás Naruto não perdia da Setsuna em quesito infantilidade;aliás os dois tinham uma mentalidade de uma criança de uns 7 anos no corpo de adolescentes.

Sasuke era muito sério.O que não tinha de seriedade no Naruto e na Setsuna,também não tinha de infantilidade nele.

O festival correu o normal o possível,viram a queima de fogos,Shikamaru e Ino eram como grudes...As pessoas(leia-se Sasuke,Naruto e Setsuna)seguravam vela direto.Até que Ino e Shikamaru se separaram do trio.

-Você viu o jeito como o Naruto olha para a Set-chan??-perguntara Ino.

-É impossível não reparar.

-Mas a tapada da Setsuna não repara,ou está fazendo isso de propósito.

-Ino...Acho que ela não reparou mesmo.

-...Era o que pensava...Vamos ter de fazer algo,se depender deles eles não ficarão juntos!

-Problemático...

-Você só sabe reclamar seu preguiçoso??

-Eu posso ser um preguiçoso,mas sou o seu preguiçoso.

Ino corara um pouco,Shikamaru olhava a garota á sua frente,Ino olhara nos olhos de Shikamaru.

-...É você tem razão...Você é o meu preguiçoso.-Ino sorrira e beijara o Shikamaru.Era um beijo de perder o fôlego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haha!Bem este foi mais um cap...xD**

**Bem vocês devem querer me matar né??**

**É que no próximo capítulo,que vai ser o último,vou tentar deixar mais longa que esse capítulo para você não me matarem x.x**

**Talvez terá o epílogo,mas nada prometido xD**

**Como vocês perceberam casais serão:**

**SasuxHina e InoxShika!**

**Bem NaruxOcc??**

**Não terá NaruxOcc...Quem sabe SaskuxNaru no Love Chat II!**

**xD até loguito então!!!**

**Valeu pelas reviewssss**

**FUIo/**


	5. Cap 4:O beijo,o festival e o fim

Yoo minna! o/ Espero que gostem desse cap. o/ Esse ser o último cap. dessa fanfic o/Espero que aproveitem

**Fonte de inspiração de hoje:**Yuugure no Aka-Asian Kung-Fu Generation e I knew I Loved You-Savage Gardem.

**Disclaimer:**O anime Naruto não me pertence,tampouco os direitos autoriais...

**Fanfic feita sem intenção de ganhar dinheiro,apenas feita por intenção dessa garotinha feliz divulgar a História e a criatividade desta,baseada completamente nas fotos e na viagem dela para Yokohama,Utsunomiya Tokyo e Kumamoto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap. 4:O beijo,o festival **

**e o fim.**

As semanas foram passando,até que apenas restou o último festival de verão do ano.

Sasuke,Hinata,Shikamaru,Ino e Setsuna estavam andando pelo animado festival de yokohama,que era perto do mar,aonde se tinha uma paisagem muito linda.

-Nossa!Esqueci um negócio lá no hotel!Vocês vê Shika e Ino??-Dissera Setsuna totalmente com uma expressão preocupada(só fingimento mesmo xD)

-Claro!-Responderam os dois em uni-som.

-E nós??

-...Fiquem aproveitando o festival oka??...Bem nos esperem na praia!Tchauu!!

Fora a última frase pronunciada pela Setsuna antes de sair empurrando o Shikamaru e Ino.E Sasuke e Hinata ficaram a sós.

-Então...Vamos andando até a praia??

-Ah...C-claro!Vamos então.

Os dois foram andando pelo festival,atravessaram as barracas e saíram para a praia,aonde não tinha ninguém,se sentaram ali.Ficaram num silêncio incômodo,porém nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar o silêncio.

Hinata fitava a lua,Sasuke fitava a areia da praia,os dois evitavam o contato visual.

-...A noite está linda não??-diz Sasuke querendo puxar assunto cansado do silêncio estabelecido naquele ambiente.

-S-sim...E-está u-uma n-noite m-muito l-linda...

-Daqui á alguns dias vou ter que ir embora...-Diz Sasuke meio triste

-Ah...entendo...-Hinata abaixara o olhar,fitando agora a areia.

Depois dessa frase,silêncio mortal entre os dois,nenhum dos dois voltou a falar nenhuma palavra.

**Num ponto meio afastado...**

-Putz...Eles são que são!-dizia a Ino já perdendo a paciência.

-...Ah isso é tão problemático...-Diz Shikamaru bocejando.

-...Se continuar assim,os dois...Ah...Mas vamos esperar até a queima de fogos!-olhando o relógio e o panfleto sobre o evento e tomando outro copo de sakê-Será...-A queima de fogos começa.-Agora vamos esperar para ver!

**Voltando á praia...**

-Hinata??

-Sim Sasuke-kun??

-...Eu...Te amo...Desde que te vi...Naquele dia no parque...Aliás desde que comecei a conversar com você.

A garota apenas arregalou os olhos,antes de pronunciar algo,Sasuke tomou os lábios da garota á sua frente,no meio da queima de fogos de artifícios do típico festival de verão de Yokohama.Eles não perceberam o flash de uma câmera fotográfica.

Eles se separaram por falta de ar,Sasuke estava com o seu sorriso costumeiro,Hinata sorria de um jeito bem doce,a garota se jogou nos braços do Sasuke.

-Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun!-Diz a Hinata se levantando.

Sasuke a puxa para si,e dá mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

**Num ponto meio afastado...**

-o.o Aleluia!!! o/

-Vamos até lá!!!! o/

-Sasuke!!!Seu safado!!!A gente falou para esperar a gente e não comer a Hinata em público!-Setsuna diz meio embebedada(ela tomou uns 3 copos de sake.)

-ò.ó O que que você disse!?

-você ouviu muito bem!-Mostrando a foto.-Eu tirei essa foto...Hauhauhauha!!!

Desceu gotas em todo o mundo.Afinal,Setsuna não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

**Alguns dias depois...**

_**Aeroporto de Yokohama 15:00 P.M.**_

-Vamos indo logo Sasuke!!Se não a gente perde o vôo!!!

Setsuna diz apressada e querendo matar o garoto de orbes cor de ônix.

-O avião pode esperar...

Sasuke retruca,abraçando a Hinata.

-¬¬...AH!Quer saber??Fica em Yokohama!Mais fácil!!-Dissera Ino.-Já estamos em cima da hora!

-Não seria uma má idéia...

-Sasuke-kun...É melhor ir...Seus pais ficariam preocupados...

-ó.ò VocÊ não vai me esquecer né??

-Ah!Esquecer Uchiha Sasuke?!?É mais fácil falar 10 vezes um prato de trigo para três tigres tristes.-Setsuna soltara um comentário sarcástico antes que a hinata respondesse.

-Então tá bom...Vamos indo então...Até mais então Hina-chan.

Sasuke dera um selinho nela,Hinata fica corada,Sasuke se vira de costas e levanta um braço e acena com a sua mão.

-Sayonara Sasuke-kun...vou sentir saudades...

Falou por fim,a Hinata vendo o Seu amado sumir entre várias pessoas no aeroporto.

_"Saudades de ti terei, saudades que vão me fazer chorar, saudades do teu beijo, saudades do teu olhar."_

_**Owari!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Credo -.- Que final xoxo ¬¬

Mas consegui terminar uma fanfic!!! o/ xD

Espero que gostem!!! o/

Arigatou para todos que leram essa fanfic,aos que leram e mandaram reviews e aos que leram e não mandaram reviews!!!

o/

Tchau!!!Até mais!!! o/


End file.
